<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sibling bonding times by Multifandom_Otaku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372099">sibling bonding times</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_Otaku/pseuds/Multifandom_Otaku'>Multifandom_Otaku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Sibling Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, I STG if y'all decide to try and tag this as greenflame i will scream, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Team as Family, Wholesome, Wu's A+ Parenting, lloyd and kai are brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_Otaku/pseuds/Multifandom_Otaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a oneshot collection for me to write a whole bunch of sibling bonds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akita &amp; Kataru (Ninjago), Cole &amp; Lloyd Garmadon &amp; Kai &amp; Nya &amp; Jay Walker &amp; Zane, Dareth/Ronin (Ninjago), Lloyd Garmadon &amp; Kai, Lloyd Garmadon &amp; Lord Garmadon, Lloyd Garmadon &amp; Morro, Maya/Ray (Ninjago)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sibling bonding times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alright everyone, lets get started by me telling you about how the few romantic ships here are not gonna be prominant, if at all. </p>
<p>This is for sibling/family fluff only. </p>
<p>Thanks!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are no prominent romantic ships in this. only platonic and siblings.</p><p>thanks!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>